Let The Sunshine In
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day ONE HUNDRED, wee! ; : Sunshine Girls #5 Rachel has lost the picture, Quinn finds out...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

_Yes! I made it to my 100th daily ficlet! *bounces* It's been quite the rocky road, especially with university, to keep it up. There were days where I was freaking out 'cause I wasn't done yet (including that dark dark day I managed to get the story up at like 5pm), but here we are now! And I do honestly mean it, I could not have kept this up all this time if not for all of you guys and your awesome comments! It really means a lot to know that you're out there and all this effort has been entertaining you, as we all wait ever so "patiently" for Glee to return... So since it's very much a team effort in my mind, once again, here it is... Thank you so much so much so much! :D_

_Now here's the story of the day! (Also, the site's being mean, so if it looks weird, I'm sorry!)_

* * *

**"Let The Sunshine In"  
Rachel & Quinn**  
Sequel to Divergence, Sunshine, Beams & Rays, and Solar Eclipse

After her class was done, Rachel had made a beeline for her previous classroom, retracing the steps she'd taken, scanning the floor. She got bumped into, a few times, along the way… She didn't care. If she didn't find that picture again, Quinn just might kill her…

She'd run into the classroom, to her desk, and she'd gotten on her hands and knees to try and see if the picture was there. All she got to see was how the floor was dirty. She shuddered, trying to hurry this along. And then she felt something under her fingers, and she startled, jumping back and hitting her head under a desk.

"Ow…" she groaned, her hand flying to the spot she'd hit. Remembering what that hand had been touching – whatever it was – a moment later, she switched. When she finally touched her head, she winced.

"Rachel?" she heard the voice and recognized it was Quinn. She gasped, sitting up with her hand still on her head. "What are you doing?" the blonde frowned.

"I, uh…" Rachel tried to come up with an explanation that wasn't 'I lost the picture of us in all our tutu glory.' But her head was pounding, which did not help her one bit.

"You okay?" Quinn approached slowly. After a moment, she held out her hand to help her up. "I heard you from out in the hall, what happened…" Rachel made sure to give Quinn the clean hand as she was helped to her feet. She could see Quinn looking around, like she was on the verge of figuring out. Rachel grabbed up her things to move along.

"I'm good, thanks for helping," she nodded.

"Sure," Quinn nodded back, thrown off guard by something she couldn't put her finger on.

After a bit of awkward silence, they'd both moved to go their separate ways; Rachel was thinking of dropping by Miss Pillsbury's office to help clean the other hand… and then Quinn had finally 'put her finger on…' it, if only a grazing touch at first.

"Wait," her voice commanded attention. Rachel certainly listened. She froze, still facing away. "Where is it?" Rachel still wouldn't turn around. "Tell me you have it?" Rachel finally turned, keeping a straight face.

"I don't know what you…"

"Please, you've been begging and begging for information, now you're trying to evade," she pointed out. "Spill it." Rachel maintained her straight face a bit longer before it started to crumble.

"The picture's gone," she finally admitted, her face cringing. Quinn sighed, shutting her eyes.

"That's twice today you've lost that picture, how do you keep a hold of anything?" she shook her head before looking around the room. "It's not on the floor, what if it's on a chair, or something…" she moved to take a look.

"I already looked," Rachel told her.

"Well I'll just take a look anyway," Quinn looked over at her before bending to check around the chairs.

"What are we worried about? Our names aren't even on it," Rachel stood as she was, still patting her head ever so lightly where she'd hit it.

"Because you assume it would land into innocent hands. What if it lands into your freaky, nosy little blogger stalker's hands?"

"Jacob? He's not…" Quinn looked back at her once more, with a look that spoke just how he wasn't 'not.' Rachel looked away, and Quinn got back to looking for the picture. Rachel hesitated, part of her wanting to ask her more questions, about the Sunshine Girls, as dangerous as that might be with how Quinn was at the moment. But as they were there, and they were already on the subject… "Hey, Quinn?"

"Oh, my god," she sighed, standing back up to face her again. "You just can't let it go, can you?" Finally, Rachel got up to her.

"Why should I have to? It's just as much mine as it is yours. I think you're just scared." Quinn shook her head, barely keeping it together. "If you weren't why would this bother you so much?" Quinn almost replied, but then sighed, turning.

"Just keep looking," she told her. Rachel stood watching her for a moment before joining in her search. For a while, they searched in silence. Eventually, it wasn't Rachel who broke the silence. "Why did you have to even bring it here in the first place?"

"I want to know, what's wrong with that?" Quinn looked to Rachel, put her books down on one of the desks.

"Fine. You answer me this question, and I'll give you another piece of information. Deal?"

"Fine," Rachel repeated, nodding. Quinn nodded back with a hum.

"What would you gain by knowing any of this? What would it change in your life? The way I see it, all this is going to do is make a big deal for nothing," Quinn shook her head.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't remember it, but… the way my father speaks about it…"

"Pop or Dad?" Quinn asked by reflex, surprising her and Rachel both.

"Dad," Rachel answered with a small smile pulled out of her before she went on. "I could see, looking at him, that it was an important part of who I was, who I am now. I'm not asking you to change who you are, who we are. But you, unlike me, actually remember. You know about all the good, the bad. All I'm asking is that you tell me about it. I mean what is it about this that you won't tell me about it?"

"It's your fault," Quinn finally blurted out, pausing once she did. Rachel froze as well, blinking.

"What?" Quinn looked aside. "What are you saying?" Quinn sighed, still looking aside before turning to face her.

"I promised you one bit of information. So here it is. The reason we stopped being friends? It was you, something you did." Rachel looked at her. "You thought it was me, didn't you?"

She looked past the stunned Rachel, and that was when she spotted it.

"Oh…" she breathed out and moved to snatch up the picture, stuck halfway under a cabinet by the door. She dusted it off and sighed with relief. She moved to grab her books, putting the picture in one of them.

"What…" Rachel watched her do this. Quinn looked back at her.

"I'm going to hold on to it, if you don't mind? Since you keep losing it," she nodded to her before moving past Rachel and out of the classroom.

Rachel stood there for a few moments before remembering about her hand. She picked up her things before heading off to Miss Pillsbury's office in search of something to clean her hand. As she walked, she thought about what Quinn had said.

The thing was… she'd been right. She hadn't thought about it in so many words, but deep down, she did… she thought it was something Quinn had done that had broken their friendship up. Hearing that it was her… She knew it was true, she'd seen it in Quinn's eyes… she wasn't sure how to respond to it. Maybe she'd leave it alone for a little while… and maybe Quinn would change her mind and open up some more.

THE END


End file.
